Following the Heart
Ratchet and the gang sit by the campfire for the night. Reia knows well about herself and thinks that she can move on, but she wasn't too sure about her decision. Aaron: What's wrong, Reia? Reia: Well, I know well about myself, and I think I can move on, but I'm not too sure about my decision. Megan: Don't worry Reia. We all make tough decisions in our life. It's part of being human. Aaron: Megan's right, I know whatever choice you make, it will always be the right choice. Reia: You mean that? Aaron: We sure do. Reia: But I'm not human, like you two. I'm a Saiyan. I need some time to think, so arigato. Aaron: Ioo Itashimate, Reia. - While Reia thinks about her decisions alone, Taran and the others finally got their hands on the Black Cauldron, but Taran feels bad about the deal has just been made. Ratchet: You know, Taran doesn't seem to happy about the deal he made. Alister: Your right, we better try and cheer him up. - Ratchet then head over to see what he can do to help Taran. Ratchet: What's wrong Taran? Taran: *sighs* It's all my fault. I let everyone down, because without my sword, I'm nothing. Just an Assistant Pig-Keeper. Elionwy: You are somebody. You must believe in yourself, after all, I believe in you. Taran: You do? And I think that your, uh, well.. - Everyone is starting to realize that Taran and Eilonwy were having a moment when Gurgi broke it by making everyone laughing, cheering Taran up. However, Reia starts to cry and embrasses Aaron. He then sensed that Reia might join The Knights because of his compassion towards her, back on Middle-Earth. Reia looks back to Ratchet and the gang, and makes the most toughest decision of her life. Reia: Everyone I've been thinking, and made a really tough decision that I think you should hear. Ratchet: You're going to join the knights, are you? Sofia: What? Reia: I really don't know if I should.. Ratchet: You have become a great member to us, and always see us through the toughest trials. We can't thank you enough. If you still want to restore time with us, you have that option as well. The choice is yours alone. Aaron: Ratchet's right. You know, being a knight means you'll be facing many more enemies than ever, but gain many more allies as well. You have the option to join the Knights if you want. I know you have a true Saiyan spirit within you, just like Bardock, but you can be a part of something bigger. But as Ratchet said, the choice is yours. - Reia listens close to her heart and remembers some of the presious moments with Ratchet. From her sacrifice to save the team to stopping Hatchet and the First Order. Realized her true potential, Reia has made her decision. Reia: I appreciate the offer, but I must decline. My heart belongs with Ratchet..and everyone I know with him. Aaron: I understand, my friend. - Reia smiles and Ratchet, along with the gang, are welcomed Reia back. Reia: I learned my lesson, captain. Ratchet: That's good. If we're going to restore time and fix your partner, we need your help. Sofia: You'll need me as well. Karasu: I may not be a patroller like you, but we shall help you finish what we started. Reia: Thanks, everyone. - When the gang returned to the campsite, they found a set of footprints and, with hope regained, Reia looks them over. Reia: Hmm, Let's have a look at these footprints. Karasu, can you and your ghost help me out here? Karasu: Sure can. Ghost: What do you have? - The trio look through the footprints and make a horrible discovery. Megan: What did you see? Reia: Looks like... Taran and the others are captured by the Horned King! Ghost: And these small mists on the ground.. Karasu: The Daleks found and caught them. Ratchet: In searching for us.. We need a plan of attack. Gurgi: Wait! Gurgi knows where Taran is. Back at dark castle. Clank: This is getting worse than I thought. Ratchet: Gurgi, we need you to rescue Taran and the others. We'll create a distraction at the castle's gate for you. Karai: Even if we fail, it would've been an honorable effort. The team will not be forgotten. Ratchet: Let's get going! - Ratchet and the gang headed to the Horned King's castle as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes